narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Distance
Distance, performed by Long Shot Party, was the second opening for Naruto: Shippūden. It started from episode 31 up until episode 53. It replaced Hero's Come Back!! and it was later replaced by Blue Bird. Lyrics Rōmaji You're my friend aa ano hi no yume Ima demo mada wasuretenain desho You're my dream aa hajimatta bakka kimi no one longest way Oh ima tabidatsu yo Everyday kono saki mo shining day Kawarazu singin' hikaru asa no smile Kore de miosame no funny days Tobidatsu future mezashita go far kokoro no dream of I'll go the distance mihatenu sora wa blue Norikonda star ship kore ga saigo no forever trip You're my friend aa ano hi no yume Ima demo mada wasuretenain desho You're my dream aa hajimatta bakka kimi no one longest way Oh ima tabidatsu yo Thank you my friend aa ano hi no koto Ima de mo mada oboeteru kara You're my dream aa mou nidoto sou modoranai days Oh I'll go the distance Kanji YOU ARE MY FRIEND ああ あの日の夢今でもまだ忘れてないんでしょ YOU ARE MY DREAM ああ 始まったばっか君の ONE LONGEST WAY WHOA 今旅立つよ EVERY DAY この先も SHINING DAY 変わらず SINGIN' 光る朝の SMILE これで見納めの FUNNY DAYS 飛び立つ FUTURE 目指した GO FAR 心の DREAM OF I'LL GO THE DISTANCE 見果てぬ空は BLUE 乗り込んだ STAR SHIP これが最高の FOREVER TRIP YOU ARE MY FRIEND ああ あの日の夢今でもまだ忘れてないんでしょ YOU ARE MY DREAM ああ 始まったばっか君の ONE LONGEST WAY WHOA 今旅立つよ THANK YOU MY FRIEND ああ あの日の事今でもまだ覚えてるから YOU ARE MY DREAM ああ もう二度とそう戻らない DAYS WHOA, I'LL GO THE DISTANCE Rōmaji (full version) You're my friend aa ano hi no yume Ima demo mada wasuretenain desho You're my dream aa hajimatta bakka kimi no one longest way Oh ima tabidatsu yo Everyday kono saki mo shining day Kawarazu singin' hikaru asa no smile Kore de miosame no funny days Tobidatsu future mezashita go far kokoro no dream of I'll go the distance mihatenu sora wa blue Norikonda star ship kore ga saigo no forever trip You're my friend aa ano hi no yume Ima demo mada wasuretenain desho You're my dream aa hajimatta bakka kimi no one longest way Oh ima tabidatsu yo Thank you my friend aa ano hi no koto Ima de mo mada oboeteru kara You're my dream aa mou nidoto sou modoranai days Oh I'll go the distance Kakushikirenai kurai no ooki na uso wo tsuite Nomikomareru honne kore wa saigo no trip Maketsuzuke no geemu kore kara hajimatteku one dream You're my friend aa ano hi no yume Ima demo mada wasuretenain desho You're my dream aa hajimatta bakka kimi no one longest way Oh ima tabidatsu yo Thank you my friend aa ano hi no koto Ima de mo mada oboeteru kara You're my dream aa mou nidoto sou modoranai days Mou ugokidashita ashita e keseya shinai Flame of heart Sou I'll go the distance Kanji (full version) YOU ARE MY FRIEND ああ あの日の夢今でもまだ忘れてないんでしょ YOU ARE MY DREAM ああ 始まったばっか君の ONE LONGEST WAY WHOA 今旅立つよ EVERY DAY この先も SHINING DAY 変わらず SINGIN' 光る朝の SMILE これで見納めの FUNNY DAYS 飛び立つ FUTURE 目指した GO FAR 心の DREAM OF I'LL GO THE DISTANCE 見果てぬ空は BLUE 乗り込んだ STAR SHIP これが最高の FOREVER TRIP YOU ARE MY FRIEND ああ あの日の夢今でもまだ忘れてないんでしょ YOU ARE MY DREAM ああ 始まったばっか君の ONE LONGEST WAY WHOA 今旅立つよ THANK YOU MY FRIEND ああ あの日の事今でもまだ覚えてるから YOU ARE MY DREAM ああ もう二度とそう戻らない DAYS WHOA, I'LL GO THE DISTANCE 隠しきれないくらいの大きな嘘をついて 飲み込まれる本音これは最後の TRIP 負け続けのゲームこれから始まってく ONE DREAM YOU ARE MY FRIEND ああ あの日の夢今でもまだ忘れてないんでしょ YOU ARE MY DREAM ああ 始まったばっか君の ONE LONGEST WAY WHOA 今旅立つよ THANK YOU MY FRIEND ああ あの日の事今でもまだ覚えてるから YOU ARE MY DREAM ああ もう二度とそう戻らない DAYS もう動き出した明日へ消せやしない FLAME OF HEART そう I'LL GO THE DISTANCE English You're my friend, ah, you haven't forgotten The dream from that day yet, have you? You're my dream, ah, your one longest way has begun Oh, let's go now! Everyday ahead is a shining day Unchanging singin', your shining morning smile Here, a last glimpse of funny days I'll jump to the future, I've aimed to go far, dreaming of your heart I'll go the distance, in the endless blue sky Embarking on a star ship, this is the most extreme forever trip You're my friend, ah, you haven't forgotten The dream from that day yet, have you? You're my dream, ah, your one longest way has begun Oh, let's go now! Thank you my friend, ah, even though I Still remember what happened that day You're my dream, I still can't turn back to those days again Oh, I'll go the distance The lie I've told that's too big for me to keep hiding I've come to terms with it, this is the end of my trip It's a game I'll forever lose, from here on, my one dream has begun You're my friend, ah, you haven't forgotten The dream from that day yet, have you? You're my dream, ah, your one longest way has begun Oh, let's go now! Thank you my friend, ah, even though I Still remember what happened that day You're my dream, I still can't turn back to those days again Already on the move towards tomorrow, my flame of heart cannot be put out That's right, I'll go the distance Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Sai * Yamato * Jiraiya * Tsunade * Kakashi Hatake * Iruka Umino * Kakuzu * Hidan * Tobi * Deidara * Zetsu * Kisame Hoshigaki * Itachi Uchiha * Kabuto Yakushi * Orochimaru * Danzō Shimura * Nine-Tails Trivia * This song is a reference to the friendship bond between Naruto and Sasuke and the new bond with Sai. * This opening has more English lyrics than any other Naruto opening. * On Disney XD, the blood on Naruto's hand and the weapons that were held up to Sasuke's and Naruto's necks were edited. * This is the final opening to be aired in standard definition. Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Openings es:Distance